Emma Stone
Emily Jean Stone (professionally known as "Emma Stone") portrayed Savannah Hanson on Charmed Reborn throughout Seasons 1, 2, 6, 7 and 8 of Charmed Reborn. Biography Emma Stone was born in Scottsdale, Arizona, to Krista (Yeager), a homemaker, and Jeffrey Stone, a contracting company founder and CEO. Stone began acting as a child as a member of the Valley Youth Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona, where she made her stage debut in a production of Kenneth Grahame's "The Wind in the Willows". She appeared in many more productions through her early teens until, at the age of 15, she decided that she wanted to make acting her career. The official story is that she made a PowerPoint presentation, backed by Madonna's "Hollywood" and itself entitled "Project Hollywood", in an attempt to persuade her parents to allow her to drop out of school and move to Los Angeles. The pitch was successful and she and her mother moved to LA with her schooling completed at home while she spent her days auditioning. She had her TV breakthrough when she won the part of Laurie Partridge in the VH1 talent/reality show In Search of the Partridge Family (2004) which led to a number of small TV roles in the following years. Her movie debut was as Jules in Superbad (2007) and, after a string of successful performances, her leading role as Olive in Easy A (2010) established her as a star. Career The Croods 2 (2017) - Eep (voice) Untitled Woody Allen Project (Currently filming) Untitled Cameron Crowe Project (2014) -NgBirdman (2014 ) Magic in the Moonlight (2014) - Sophie The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gwen StacyThe Croods (2013) - Eep (voice) 2013 Gangster Squad Grace Faraday 2013 Movie 43 Veronica (segment "Veronica") 2012 iCarly (TV Series) Heather- iFind Spencer Friends (2012) ... Heather 2012 Sleeping Dogs (Video Game) Amanda Cartwright (voice) 2012 The Amazing Spider-Man Gwen Stacy 2012 30 Rock (TV Series) Emma Stone- The Ballad of Kenneth Parcell (2012) ... Emma Stone 2011 The Help Skeeter Phelan 2011 Crazy, Stupid, Love. Hannah 2011 Friends with Benefits Kayla 2011 Robot Chicken (TV Series) Yori / Janet / Lois Lane / ...- Catch Me If You Kangaroo Jack (2011) ... Yori / Janet (voice)- No Country for Old Dogs (2011) ... Lois Lane / Shosanna Dreyfus (voice) 2010 Easy A Olive 2010 Marmaduke Mazie (voice) 2009 Zombieland Wichita 2009 Paper Man Abby 2009 Ghosts of Girlfriends Past Allison Vandermeersh 2008 The House Bunny Natalie 2008 The Rocker Amelia 2007 Superbad Jules 2007 Drive (TV Mini-Series) Violet Trimble / Violet Ashton- Rearview (2007) ... Violet Trimble- The Extra Mile (2007) ... Violet Trimble- No Turning Back (2007) ... Violet Trimble- Let the Games Begin (2007) ... Violet Trimble- Partners (2007) ... Violet TrimbleShow all 7 episodes 2006 Lucky Louie (TV Series) Shannon- Get Out (2006) ... Shannon 2006 Malcolm in the Middle (TV Series) Diane- Lois Strikes Back (2006) ... Diane 2006 The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (TV Series) Ivana Tipton- Crushed (2006) ... Ivana Tipton (voice) 2005 Medium (TV Series) Cynthia McCallister- Sweet Dreams (2005) ... Cynthia McCallister (as Riley Stone) 2005 The New Partridge Family (TV Movie) Laurie Partridge (as Emily Stone) Category:Actors/Actresses of Charmed Reborn